Muteki-Dan
Tenka Muteki no Muteki Dan (roughly translated to '"The Ultimate Invincible; Team Invincible!') is a fictional group of characters from Zoids: Genesis. They are some of the supporting protagonists. Overview This self-proclaimed "invincible" Digald-resistance group first appeared in episode 16, initially piloting five multi-colored Baratz. They later recruited Ruuji and Galaga, but were nearly annihilated by a Digald ambush in episode 17. Instead it was Digald that was destroyed, thanks to Galaga's Deadly Kong, though the other five members were thought dead, causing Galaga and Ruuji to leave on their own. However, they were not dead at all, and later joined Ra Kan's anti-Digald army, as a specialized cooking unit, though they would also participate in battles, this time with multi-colored Molgas. They believe in doing things "bit by bit", and were initially stealing supplies from Digald, with hope that this would build momentum and eventually hinder Digald's military actions so much that they would lead to defeat. When they joined Ra Kan's group, their philosophy was much the same, and they simply did what they could to help out, but usually weren't part of the main combat force (though they were present in the final battle, providing support fire). =Members= A Kan : The first member of Muteki-Dan, she is their leader, piloting a red Zoid. She is quite loud, and eccentric, as well as optimistic and passionate. She is an obvious contrast to Ruuji's group's leader, Ra Kan, who both has the same role as, and a very similar name to, A Kan. Voice Actor: Chiaki Takahashi Ra Muu : The second member of Muteki-Dan, she is an excellent cook. She pilots a pink Zoid. Her village was annihilated by Digald, and she was the only survivor. In order to survive, she learned how to make even scrawny plant roots into tasty meals. Though the second recruited, she would only be used as a watch, until after then events of episode 17. Her name, polite, quiet, and somewhat shy mannerisms, as well as her ability to cook really well, draws obvious contrasts with Rei Mii. Voice Actor: Kurumi Mamiya Gotoshi : The third member of Muteki-Dan, Gotoshi is a large man, who prefers to be called names like "Go-Chan". He pilots a yellow Zoid. He has an enormous appetite, and a little crush on Galaga (whom he bears many similarities with, such as being the largest in the group). Voice Actor: Tetsuharu Ohta '' Furi Ten : The fourth member of Muteki-Dan, she is a "cute" woman who wears glasses. She pilots a green Zoid, and is incredibly clumsy- often seen tripping, faceplanting, and loosing her glasses (which is elaborated on in ''Super Robot Wars K, which actually includes her Molga tripping on a rock as part of their unit's attack sequence). Voice Actor: Kimiko Koyama Saiko : The fifth member of Muteki-Dan, she is also a swords master (of sorts), piloting a blue Zoid. She carries a wooden sword, which she cannot cut anything with, and has a habit of rambling on with incredibly long (and often nonsensical) speeches whenever she talks. She draws an obvious contrast to Seijuurou. Voice Actor: Shizuka Itou Ruuji Familon : Meeting with Muteki-Dan after he was separated from his own group, he is quickly recruited by them. After a brief stay by their side, he leaves when he thinks they are all killed in episode 17, only to be happily reunited in episode 40. Thunder Galaga : Trying to track down the rest of his group, Galaga is also approached by Muteki-Dan. Though there is an initial misunderstanding, in which he beats them up, he, like Ruuji, is quickly recruited by Muteki Dan. Like Ruuji, thinks they are killed in episode 17, only to be reunited in episode 40. He greatly enjoys Muu's cooking. A Dan : Known mostly for being an aide to Ra Kan, who serves with Tize, A Dan is revealed to be A Kan's brother in episode 40, much to everyone's surprise. He is a member of the "Muteki" family, and quickly joins in on the reunion when he learns that his sister is part of his forces. Extended Pose Gallery Image:Muteki Dan group.jpg Image:Muteki Dan pose 2.jpg Image:Muteki Dan pose 3.jpg Image:Muteki Dan pose 4.jpg Image:Muteki Dan pose 5.jpg Image:Muteki Dan pose 6.jpg Image:Muteki Dan pose 7.jpg Image:40_Genesis_Muteki_Dan.png Trivia *Muteki-Dan has their own theme song. *Muteki-Dan appears in Super Robot Wars K, as a Molga unit, who's ultimate attack is a combination attack lead by the five primary members of Muteki-Dan, which is much more eccentric, outlandish and awesome than the other, "normal" character's attacks. Category:Genesis characters